Potara
is an accessory worn for generations by the Kaiōshin. History The Potara are earrings worn by the venerable Kaiōshin, the gods of creation and supreme deities of the universe. Despite being worn so casually, the earrings are actually an incredible power-up item.Daizenshū 7 The Kaiōshin are each instructed on precisely what the Potara are used for, however, due to the death of his comrades, the East Kaiōshin missed these crucial lessons.Dragon Ball chapter 501, page 6 The Potara have been the secret of the Kaiōshin for ages, implying that the fusion process they allow for has been used before. Usage Despite their innocuous appearance, the Potara are an incredible magical item, worn only by the Kaiōshin those who attend to the Kaiōshin. When two individuals wear a single earring in the opposite ear — one in the left and right respectively — they will be pulled together, before merging into a singular entity. While with the Fusion the post-merged clothing is of the Metamorese uniform, the Potara fusion not only mixed the two people's bodies together, but also their clothing as well.Daizenshū 4 Also, the general effect of the earrings is far greater than the Fusion that the Metamorese created, and it also lacks the time limit the aforementioned dance possesses. The resulting fusion will have the power of both fusees multiplied by each other.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume However, those merged by the earrings will never split again, unless touched by the air in Majin Bū's body, and thus, caution is best advised when handling the Potara. The Potara can also only be used once in an individual's lifetime, and the fused individual will be stuck permanently in whatever state they were fused in. If two Saiyans were to fuse as Super Saiyans, they would remain as a Super Saiyan for the rest of their life.Dragon Ball chapter 502, page 1 This results in the fused being being more powerful than they would be if the fusees fused in normal form then went Super Saiyan. However, the downside to this is if the transformation is hard on the body, such as prolonged usage of Super Saiyan, the stress would shorten the life of the fused being. Despite being able to only use it once in their lifetime, this limit may only apply to the end result of the fusion, as Gokū wanted to re-use the earrings once they escaped Majin Bū's body,Dragon Ball chapter 506, page 7 and the Old Kaiōshin implored Kibitoshin to give Gokū and Vegeta his Potara so they could combine again.Dragon Ball chapter 509, page 7 When the Potara earrings are used on two non-equal beings, the dominant being will be in control of the fused being's body. An example of this is Old Kaiōshin, who's will overwrote the Old Witch he fused with. As such, the inferior being will only serve as a boost for the dominant spirit, not unlike the Assimilation of Nameccians apart from the fact their body appears like the fusion of the two. When used on two equal beings, the fusion forms an entirely new being. This is indicated when the fused being's voice sounds like the combined voices of the fusees. The fused being inherit the memories of the individuals used to form it. As with all fusions, when the fused being is created, the fusees cease to exist. This is evidenced when Gokū refused to fuse with Dende as his existence is linked to the Dragon Balls. Despite the fusion being 'permanent', it can be undone by the power of the Dragon Balls. This was seen when Kibito Kaiōshin used the Nameccian Dragon Balls to revert back to the original fusees — the East Kaiōshin and Kibito.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 See also * Fusion References Category:Items Category:Terminology